


Finding Kris Kringle

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After working the case of the poisoning, the detectives need to save Kris Kringle.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett
Series: Detective Stiles [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/270316
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic on the list and Christmas themed mystery. Yes, I got the idea of the victim using that alias from A Miracle on 34th Street. No worries, this isn't Santa Claus! I just wanted a holiday mystery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets a call from Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. I'm switching to V&E next.

**_2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives got together to discuss their progress. They had been looking for more information on Kris Kringle.

"We set a trap for the saboteur and killer in the Gingerbread case." Kate reported.

"I have been trying to link it to anything else going on." she added on.

"Great, any luck on finding this Kris Kringle person?" Derek asked. Kate shook her hand.

"No, as far as this case is concerned. It was a lone person." she replied.

"We have no idea whom this guy is, nor why he chose that alias! Whoever he is, he definitely isn't in the police records!" Skye grumbled. All of sudden, the phone and and Ryan answered it.

"Hi-Rose?! Your boss Frigga saw Jack Frost?" she asked as she held out a hand. Stiles passed a notebook and pen to the teen. Ryan scribbled down the details Frigga rattled off.

"Thanks." she said as Frigga hung up.

"We need to check the roster and see who is available." Derek said to Helen. She nodded and went to get the roster.

"I've got a description. This guy decided to go old school. Think Jack Frost from Santa Clause 3." Ryan announced.

"We need to do some background checks." Isaac said. They all split up with the description.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they discussed the upcoming holidays.

"I can't wait for the trip to Cologne, Germany. We get to see the Christmas markets there." Steve smiled.

"Yeah, there's a sports and Olympics museum I really want to visit. I heard that they also have some places with indoors pools and spas." Bucky mused.

"We need to make a list." Steve decided as he grabbed a pen and paper.

"Where do we start?" he asked his husband.

"We could always make a quick stop at the bakeries before heading anywhere specific." he said as he made a note. Bucky started to offer ideas...

* * *

Elsewhere, a man named Kris Kringle was in trouble. He had recently escaped his captors and was currently running for his life. The man ran into a nearby park and looked around frantically. He had to escape! But where could they go? Looking around one last time, the man saw something. Perfect!

A few minutes later, the bus pulled away just as a couple of persons arrived. They swore when they realized that their quarry had gotten away.

"Damn it!" the first person; a male growled.

"The boss will be pissed." their companion; a female grumbled. They exchanged looks before groaning. They really didn't want to tell their superior the bad news!


	2. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives try to ID the culprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2-3 will be posted later.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives were working on paperwork for the poisoning case. They discussed the four suspects as they worked.

"Do we have any leads?" Derek was saying.

"No, we haven't. Some people don't even remember seeing anyone act weird." Caranthir replied.

"Great. Thanks for your work. We may need to retrace the steps." Derek replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve and Elizabeth held a group session with the teens; Ryan, Blake, Logan, Ella, and Oliver. The teens were all either in a terrible mood or too relaxed that they were on the verge of falling asleep.

"We can only offer coping methods if you are open to them. Otherwise we are sitting here for no reason." Elizabeth warned. The teens became sheepish.

"Sorry." they all said.

"Okay, let's keep talking." Steve replied.

* * *

For lunch, Bucky and Steve went to a Japanese curry restaurant. They ordered two spicy tonkatsu curries with one rice and one udon. They enjoyed the delicious food and their time together. As they finished their meal, the couple kissed.

* * *

That evening, Trip and Skye sat down to a family dinner with their children; Robin and Aaron. Dinner consisted of chili and rice. The chili was made from beans, tomato, and beef.

"Very tasty, Mama!" Robin beamed. The parents smiled and enjoyed their dinner.

* * *

While Trip and Skye were eating, the couples went on a group date to a drive-in-screening. They watched the 1960s film version of Romeo and Juliet.

"I love those costumes." Erica was saying.

"Ditto. Great costume design." Stiles had to agree. The others echoed their vehement agreement, then they went back to watching the iconic tragedy play out.


	3. Evade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret group hunts for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2 as promised, ch 3 will be posted next.

Carl, Blake, and Ryan were walking down town when Ryan bumped into a man. The man towered over Ryan, maybe over six feet.

"Oops, sorry!" she apologized.

"It's fine." came the tense reply. Ryan noted that the man was on edge and sweating heavily. He had blue eyes surrounded by redness. His hair was a tousled and oily mess of brown. A moment later, the man abruptly turned on his heels and ran away.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

A group of mysterious persons met up. They were all careful not to let their guard down.

"Where can he be?" they wanted to know.

"Have you found him yet?" the leader asked.

"Not yet. He has been elusive." came the reply.

"We can't let him get any further than he already has." the leader warned, ending the meeting.

* * *

**_pizzeria;_ **

Derek and Stiles went on a date to a pizzeria. They ordered a pepperoni pizza, caesar salads, breadsticks, and some Italian sodas. They talked over their meal as they enjoyed themselves. As their lunch came to an end, Derek and Stiles shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, the Hale, Townsend and Lahey families plus Danielle, and Chris sat down to a family dinner. They made Thai noodles with grilled shrimp and beef. They were in a happy mood and smiling. As the evening progressed, they shared the dishes and enjoyed the time together.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve watched the Christmas movies on the Hallmark channel. They laughed and cried at their favorite parts and had fun in overall. As the current movie ended and the credits rolled, Bucky and Steve kissed softly. 


	4. Alias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take a kidnapping case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3, I'm switching back to V&E next and focusing on finishing that fic.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives were discussing the gingerbread contest case when Bobbi arrived at the agency. They all stood and greeted her.

"What can we do for you?" Erica asked.

"A man was kidnapped in broad daylight, his coworkers had reported him missing. There were signs of breaking-and-entering at his home." Bobbi explained.

"We'll take the case." Boyd replied.

"Okay. I'll get you as much evidence as I already have." came the reply.

* * *

A few minutes later, Trip, Skye, Carl, Blake, Noelle, and Isaac started their investigation. They visited the place where Kris Kringle was staying. They entered and began their search. They found that Kringle's room had been torn apart.

"Wait, look at this." Carl held up an address book. On the front was the name Kris Kringle. All of them stopped and traded shocked looks.

"We need to research this name one more time. There is more here than we are seeing." Noelle stated.

* * *

While the detectives were finding out their victim's alias, Kaito and Jimmy went to a french restaurant for their lunch date. They ordered simple dishes and french confections. They had a great time catching up with each other. The couple had a wonderful time out with fantastic food and even better company.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve made chicken and rice for their family dinner. There were also glazed carrots and rolls on the side. They sat down with the kids to begin their meal. They were all in a very happy mood. The family enjoyed their shared meal as they laughed and talked. It was a sweet meal.

* * *

After dinner, the kids bathed and went to bed, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They read A Christmas Carol together. They had fun reading their favorite parts. As the night grew late, Bucky and Steve kissed before putting the book away.


	5. Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains act nervous with their target still in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, depending on how things pans out, ch 5-6 should be posted asap.

The detectives resumed their work. They had a meeting to share their findings.

"Okay, do we have anything else from the apartment that could help?" Noelle was saying.

"We have some receipts from restaurants but all of them say paid in cash." Blake replied.

"Is there anything on the actual name? Arrest records, work info? Anything?" Trip wanted to know.

"Nothing. He practically doesn't exist." Carl replied.

"Okay. I will check with the FBI. Maybe they will have something." Trip decided.

* * *

Steve took the teens to a pottery place. They would be trying a new method for art therapy; painting pottery. There were ceramic figurines, bowls, teacups, and many more pieces.

"Choose any ceramic piece and paint what colors bring you joy.' Steve announced. The teens picked up a dish and got out paint sets. The shop owner gave them water cups and dry rags to clean their brushes as they picked new colors. They had a lot of fun trying out new colors and mixing paints.

"Time to share!" Steve beamed. The teens talked about their designs and readily shared.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve went to a Thai restaurant for their lunch special. They thanked the waitress for their set of spicy ground pork, rice, and papaya salad.

"This looks so good. Everything smells great." Bucky was saying.

"The VA is doing well. We have some new patients coming in, but they are an optimistic group." Steve nodded.

"I'm glad. If you need any sensory therapy materials, our office will be happy to give you some." Bucky smiled.

* * *

_**abandoned warehouse;** _

The group met up. They were on edge.

"Have you found him?!" the leader demanded.

"U-uh no." came the nervous reply. The leader instantly became furious.

"How did he get away?! You idiots!" they shouted as they started throwing things. The minions cowered away, until their boss had calmed down.

"Find him or I will rain hell on all of you!" they promised darkly.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their bedroom. They watched a foreign drama from the 90s. It was over the top, but they couldn't get enough of it. Derek and Stiles kissed after the end of the series.

"Thanks for watching it with me." Stiles beamed.


	6. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris Kringle walks the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, ch 6 will be posted next. Depending on how things pans out, ch 7 might be posted tmw. We'll have to see where the muses take me.

The man known as Kris Kringle was wandering the streets of New York City. His feet carried him to numerous homeless shelters and soup kitchens. He would go from place to place, never staying too long. He was determined to stay under the radar and off the grid for as long as he could.

* * *

_**the den, Trip and Skye's place;** _

Trip and Skye bonded with Robin and Aaron. They read books and played games together. The kids loved this quality time, so Trip and Skye made a note to do it often. It was the perfect bonding activity.

* * *

After lunch, the couples went bowling for their group date. Instead of teams, they each bowled individually. There was some strikes and gutter balls before clear winners came through. It was a great time and the couples rooted for each other.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They sat down to resume story time. They read Christmas classics; The Night Before Christmas, The Nutcracker, and A Christmas Carol. From start to end, the stories had the kids spellbound. The magic of the stories took them by surprise. When they were done, the kids asked for more.

"We're watching Christmas movies next time." Bucky smiled.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they watched a true crime TV show.

"They almost missed the criminal by a hair!" Steve complained.

"All of the evidence was there." he added.

"You're been around the detectives too much," Bucky laughed. Steve chuckled and accepted a kiss.


	7. Means & Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives start their investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6 as promised, I'm switching back to the Case Closed fandom. By the way, I almost forgot; Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy ch 5-6.

The detectives met up. After comparing notes, they started to compile a suspect list. Nolan, Matilda, Sarah, Drew, and Francis were all at the top of the suspect list. They needed to determine who had the means and motive to kill.

* * *

**_contest building;_ **

Tyelpe, Idril, Keegan, and Ryan had finished baking the gingerbread. So after they put the gingerbread away in the fridge, they sat down to discuss plans for the gingerbread mansion and surrounding landscape.

"The mansion will be covered in Christmas decor." Idril noted.

"Colors?" she inquired.

"Red and green for sure. Maybe some gold and silver?" Ryan mused.

"Great, the landscape?" Idril wanted to know.

"Christmas tree definitely. Santa Claus and his sleigh, pulled by his reindeer?" Tyelpe suggested.

"If we go that route. I want Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer to be included in the reindeer posse." Keegan answered.

"They are all wonderful ideas!" Idril beamed. They talked for hours.

* * *

_**Panera Bread;** _

Bucky and Steve went out for their lunch date. They ordered broccoli-chedder soup and steak and cheddar paninis. They had bread to go with their soup. They also ordered regular coke and candy cookies.

They caught up with each other over their lunch. As they finished their meal, they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

That evening, the Hale, Lahey, and Townsend families plus Chris and Danielle sat down to a family dinner. Dinner was meatloaf with onions and carrots. They had rolls on the side and milk to drink. They laughed and talked over their meal. It was a wonderful ending to the day.

* * *

**_the den, Trip and Skye's place;_ **

Trip and Skye watched tv. They watched a comedy sitcom and chuckled a few times.

"Man, these jokes are bad." Skye was saying.

"Then why laugh?" Trip wanted to know.

"It's a reflex," Skye admitted. Trip laughed and kissed her temple.


	8. Identification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake makes a breakthrough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, ch 8-9 will be posted next. Sorry about the delay, I got sidetracked with something else.

A few days later, the detectives met to discuss their findings. They had made some progress.

"I found out Kris Kringle's real name." Blake said. The detectives all breathed a sigh of relief before getting closer to him.

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"Alexander Stewart Fischer. He is a German-American, so he has a Social Security Number. However, he has not used it or any other form of identification in the past three years," Blake revealed.

"Apparently, this guy saw something he wasn't supposed to see and went on the run." he finished.

"We need to find him and fast. Only people in extreme danger would throw away their identity for that long." Trip warned.

"Alright, find all known associates or Missing persons reports linked to his real name," Stiles said.

* * *

**_Build a Bear Workshop;_ **

Steve took the teens to Build a Bear Workshop. They walked into the store and looked around. There were bears and other plushies. Plushies of characters from How to Train Your Dragon, Star Wars franchise, Harry Potter, DC Comics, Frozen, and other Disney princesses filled the shelves. There were stuffings, accessories, and materials for creating bears and other plushies.

"Wow!" they marveled. The boys eyed the Star Wars collection with interest. They also took notice of How to Train Your Dragon and the sports collections. Ella was interested in Merry Mission and Rainbow Friends.

"Can we make one as a Christmas present?" Ryan wanted to know.

"It's up to you." Steve replied. They looked around some more.

"You can begin." Steve announced. So they split up to make their choices.

* * *

In the meantime, Trip and Skye went out for lunch. They stopped at a bodega to pick up a chopped cheese and chips. Then then sat in the park and people-watched as they enjoyed their little time together.

* * *

**_a vague location;_ **

The villains met. They were angry. The hirelings dreaded having to tell their boss their failings.

"Anything to report?" their boss asked. They froze.

"No, we have nothing." came the nervous reply.

"Find something! I am losing my patience with you all every day!" came the livid reply.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they talked about their day. It was nice to have some time to themselves.


	9. Discrepancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip and Blake find more on Kringle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8 as promised, ch 9 will be posted next.

The detectives had a meeting to compare notes. They all took turns talking.

"I found out some more about Alexander aka Kringle. He worked at a finance firm in the Records department. He was in charge of making sure company finances were in check. However, he found a discrepancy that seemed small." Blake said.

"What kind of discrepancy?" Stiles asked.

"An alias. One of the companies that they worked for was a shell corporation that was bringing in millions a year. My theory is that the money is being laundered through the finance firm and used for other illegal activities." Trip spoke up.

"So, he found out, brought it up, and opened a can of worms." Derek spoke.

"Exactly. Whoever is after him got spooked. It's been three years and somehow, he has managed to evade them until now." came the reply.

"Alright, we need to locate him and notify Parrish about it. This could turn ugly." Stiles said.

* * *

**_the den, Trip and Skye's place;_ **

Trip and Skye bonded with Robin and Aaron. They sat down to play Memory Match. They had fun turning over tiles and trying to match them. When they finished, Trip helped the kids clean up the game.

"Can we play again?" Aaron asked.

"Next time," they promised.

* * *

While Trip and Skye were bonding with their kids, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They ordered some curry from the India restaurant just by the VA office. Under the glow of a new show on Netflix, they ate and relaxed.

"We should think about what we want for dinner. This is a late lunch." Steve was saying.

"I already put out some meatballs to thaw for spaghetti tonight." Bucky replied.

"Thank you, Bucky," Steve smiled, finishing his food.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve sat down to a family dinner with their kids. Dinner consisted of spaghetti with meatballs, house salad, and garlic bread. They laughed and talked about their respective days. It was an enjoyable evening.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up together on their bed as they watched A Charlie Brown Christmas on their laptop. They enjoyed watching the classic. When the credits rolled, they shut down the laptop and shared a kiss.  



	10. Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives continue their search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, I'm switching back to Everybody Talks next.

A few days had passed, the detectives now knew everything about Alexander. However, they had yet to find him. The good news was that the investigation had yielded results of lists of possible places to look. They were getting closer as they went through the list.

* * *

**_eating area, the kitchen, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Ryan and Isaac were babysitting Zack and his siblings. They put together a gingerbread house. Then they covered the entire house in icing before they started putting skittles, M&Ms, gumdrops, marshmallows, Hershey' kisses, and gummy bears on top. Candy canes were used to line the paths. When they finished, they stood back to beam.

"Let's show the house to your parents." Isaac suggested.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives held a meeting. They were on the edge of their seats in excitement.

"We found him!" Noelle announced as she showed them something. They rushed over, following her voice.

"We need to go there quickly!" Skye declared. They ran after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve went out to the MET museum to look at artworks. They went from gallery to gallery and marveled at the numerous paintings, sculptures, and artworks. Overall, it was a perfect date.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were having fun, the detectives arrived at a buildings. The locals reported that they saw light coming from an small abandoned building. The detectives took over the call and went looking. They ran smack into someone.

Alexander Stewart Fischer froze when he saw the detectives. The group was just as shocked to see him. They stared at each other. not daring to move.

"Mr. Fischer, we're the cavalry." Skye announced.


	11. Gunpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group talk with Kringle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10 at last. The remaining chapters will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, rl issues came up and I got sidetracked. After the prologue for the fic next is posted, depending on how things pans out, ch 1 will either be posted later this week or next week.

The detectives and 'Kris Kringle' eyed each other. Alexander Stewart Fischer was nervous. Three years on the run hadn't helped with his trust issues in the least.

"We're here to help." Isaac said.

"Really?" Alexander asked, not daring to hope.

"Yes, we are investigating the men after you. We need to get you somewhere safe." the group led him out of the building and ran.

* * *

After the group had gotten to a nearby park, they stopped to catch their breath. Alexander looked at them and sighed, before he started to talk. Time to tell his side of the story.

"I found a discrepancy in the company accounts. It seemed small so when I reported it. I never expected for someone to try to kill me." he revealed.

"What exactly happened?" Noelle asked.

"The account name was fake. I reported it to my boss who then reported it to the securities bureau that handles financial companies. The next day, I see a car tailing me on my way to a supermarket. I knew then things would get bad." he finished.

"We need to call the FBI." Skye sighed.

"I have Agent Ash's number somewhere." Blake piped up as he got out his phone.

"Not so fast!" someone yelled as the villains made their entrance.

* * *

**_a park;_ **

The villains surrounded them, wielding guns. The group was trapped.

"What do you want?" Carl glared.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Nolan. We need answers from Fischer for starters." the leader smirked.

"That's not happening!" Carl exclaimed.

* * *

Unknown to the group, the cavalry was on the way. Someone had called the police when they saw the group heading into the park fully armed. The confession had also been recorded.

"Time to go on, NOW!" Parrish commanded his men. After making sure that the park was evacuated, the police stormed the place. The villains either opened fire or tried to flee. The showdown ended with the villains being taken into custody.

"We need to have a serious talk about you all constantly being held at gunpoint." Parrish declared.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles were watching an action movie on Netflix. All of sudden, Stiles' phone went off and he answered it while Derek hit pause.

"Hello? Really! You found him? Great. Bye." he hung up.

"They found him?" Derek asked.

"Yup, they're taking Fischer to the hospital. Plus they need to do some followup with Parrish and the FBI when they arrive." came the reply, then they resumed the movie.


	12. Malnutrition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is hospitalized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, ch 12-the epi will be posted next.

Parrish and his officers met with the FBI team. One of Ash's friends; Quinn led the team. The prisoners were handed over. Nolan and his men tried to escape to no avail. 

"Thank you. Now we can finally achieve some overdue justice." Quinn said.

* * *

Alexander was taken to the hospital. The doctors discovered that he was suffering from malnutrition. Because he didn't have anymore money beyond his savings, for the past few years, he would ration his food enough to only send $20 on it. He was hooked up to a saline drip and stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks.

"The FBI will be here soon to take your statement." Bruce said to his latest patient.

"Okay." Alexander sighed.

"But only if your feel up to it." Bruce warned. His patients' well being was top priority.

"Give me a few minutes then send them in." Alexander replied.

* * *

While Bruce was speaking with his patient, Bucky and Steve went out for a quiet lunch at the local French restaurant. After that, they stopped at a coffee shop for hot cocoa. Later that night, they cooked a curry dinner and some non-spicy stew for the children.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve sat down to a family dinner with their children. They laughed as they talked about their respective days. It was the perfect dinner overall.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were eating dinner with their children, the couples went to a mystery dinner for their group date. Dinner consisted of fettucine alfredo with broccoli and chicken. They had rolls on the side. They had water to drink with their meal. Dessert was chocolate mousse.

The Mousetrap accompanied the dinner. From start to finish, the story line had them glued to their seats. When the cast finished and took their bows, they received a standing ovation.


	13. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander pays the detectives a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12, the epi will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

A couple of weeks later, Alexander visited the detectives at the agency. Quinn and Ash accompanied him.

"I came to thank you." Alexander smiled.

"You are welcome." Skye replied.

"We were happy to help." Trip added. They talked a bit more. Not long after, an FBI agent came with a reward check of $10,000. The group stared at it in disbelief.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Noah and Stiles talked over Skype about Thanksgiving plans.

"I'm coming up for Thanksgiving." Stiles was saying.

"That's great!" Noah beamed. They talked for hours.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trip and Skye went out to lunch. They went to a sports dinner and bar and ordered two pub burgers with fries. After their lunch, they picked up Robin and Aaron.

* * *

**_the den, Trip and Skye's place;_ **

Trip and Skye bonded with Robin and Aaron. They played board games such as Candyland and Monopoly with them. After a bit, they went outside with a soccer goal and played a small match together. The kids were tired out, but it was a lot of fun.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve watched movies on the Hallmark channel. They had the menu open and was looking through the listings.

"Which movie do you want to see? Christmas Homestead, Journey Back to Christmas, or A Christmas to Remember?" Steve asked. Bucky thought about it before replying.

"I need to see the summaries before I decide."

"Okay!" Steve smiled as he went to check the summaries.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families eat dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic on the list; Holiday Havoc will be posted next. Then I'm switching back to Magic in the Land of Rising Sun. Long title I know, but it was the best option at the time.

The Hale, Argent, Townsend, and Lahey families plus Stiles and Danielle got together for an early supper. The menu consisted of roast beef, mashed potatoes, jello, rolls, glazed carrots, and brussel sprouts. They laughed and caught up with each other over their meal. As they finished, Rose went to get the dessert.

"Who wants which? The options are chocolate cake and apple pie." she announced. Everyone got their slices and their dessert drinks and ate up.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They sat down to watch Christmas movies; both the 1947 and 1994 versions of A Miracle on 34th Street. From start to finish, the classic tale had them enraptured. The kids were glued to the screen.

"'Let's watch this every year!" Wanda beamed.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were bonding with their kids, the couples went on a group date. They went to the Winter Parade and got hot chocolate and sweets. They had fun overall.

* * *

**_rehearsals, a church in Brooklyn;_ **

The kids had practice for the annual yearly Nativity play. The Rogers-Barnes kids, Boyd and Mason's respective younger siblings, Robin and Aaron were in attendance with several other kids. They had started rehearsing when they heard eerie wailing all of sudden.

All the hell broke loose. The youngest kids began crying from fright. Then everyone jumped up and ran out of the building, not wanting to chance it.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the couch as they relaxed. They needed this.

Despite the unexpected cases, the detectives had done it again and saved the day. Alexander still had a criminal trial to get through, but someday he would be free to resume his life. It was good to know that justice would prevail. Sometimes, good things happened.


End file.
